Unpredictable Love
by deviant.thorns
Summary: This is a story about our cute little brunette that is finally out of her castle life and bringing more trouble into her life. What will happen in the future? Let's find out, people. Please R&R.


This is the first chapter of 'Unpredictable Love'. I am really happy that I can finish it and I hope you will like it so on with the story…

deviant thorns

In the country called Japan, there are four kingdoms scattered over Japan with its own beauty.

The first one was the Rabbit Kingdom. It was known for its kindness towards its citizens. The kingdom was covered with a never wilting garden that had many kinds of herbs, vegetables and fruits starting from the easily found ones until the rarest herbs that could cure any kinds of diseases. It was ruled by the Nogi bloodline. The current king name was Suzaku Nogi with the queen name was Suzuka Nogi, which was half French and half Japanese. She had just born a baby named Ruka Nogi. He was the first child of them. He had smooth blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a smile as bright as a sun shine.

The second kingdom was the Black Panther Kingdom. It was known for its fierce atmosphere. This kingdom had a very powerful empire that was heavily trained for wars and missions that seemed impossible to handle, even though this kingdom gave a bad impression, but it was the most peaceful of all. This kingdom was ruled by the Hyuuga bloodline. He current king was Shin Hyuuga and his wife was Kaoru Hyuuga. She had a child born on the twenty seventh of November this year. He had messy jet black hair, crimson red eyes and small tug of smile displayed on his lips.

The third kingdom was the Fox Kingdom. It was known for its advanced technology with skyscrapers scattered around the kingdom. It has the most necessary equipment for military, gardening, health or any sorts of thing that can be popping inside the mind anytime, anywhere. It was ruled by the Imai bloodline. The king was Nendo Imai and his wife was Nina Imai. They had twin children named Subaru and Hotaru Imai which was very alike. They both had silky black hair, a very dark shade of purple eyes which could be mistaken with black and a small smile.

The last kingdom was the Human Kingdom. It was known for its very traditional living and cheerful people around. It had nothing that could be compared with the other kingdoms but they still live as happy as ever none the less. It was ruled by a king named Izumi Yukihara and Yuka Yukihara. The gave birth to a very pretty girl named Mikan Yukihara. She had brunette hair, hazel colored eyes and a smile as radiant as an angel's light.

In the middle of those kingdoms lied a city where all the citizens of those kingdoms could interact with each other. It basically was made for the rich people because the poor ones would never be able to afford the expenses. There were all kinds of dresses and tuxes in all branded boutiques, five stars French restaurants that served menus made by first class ingredients, an ultra large recreational park with every single ride that every little children until adults could ask for, but the most important thing that lied in the very center of the city was the Alice Academy where all the heirs or rich upper class people went.

Alice Academy was a place that was extremely huge, if a person did not know that it was a school, he or she would think that it was a castle for goodness sake. Well, this school consisted of four buildings that were built side by side. The first building was the elementary school building with hundreds of classroom inside. The second building was the multipurpose one with three floors high. The first floor is the audio floor with rooms for recordings and music exercise. The second floor was the gym room full of electronic appliances for work outs such as running, weight lifting and many more. The third floor was the cafeteria where the most delicious foods were sold. The next building was the junior high school section and the building on the right is the senior high school department.

There were still other buildings such as dorms and staff buildings. The outdoor fields were consisted of two baseball fields, three soccer fields, one volleyball field and two basketball fields. There were still indoor stuffs like a three hundred long indoor pool and basketball field.

deviant thorns

10 years later after those children were born~

Human Kingdom

"Okaa-san, otoo-san, why am I always at home? I am bored even though you have hired clowns for me." cried our cute little brunette to her mom and dad.  
Dad could only heave a sigh and left mom to say something that was not stupid.  
Mom tried to persuade Mikan to keep quiet while saying that it was for the best, but Mikan only cried louder.  
Mikan said, "I want to stop being home schooled. It started to get boring just a minute after the lesson started but I did not tell you so you would be proud of me and by the way do you know that that old geezer had slept during the lessons twenty times even though I know that it was more than that because I lost count in nineteen. Geez."  
Dad finally spoke, "Fine Mikan if that is what you want but I will not let you attend the schools I this kingdom because the curriculum is starting to get old and I just asked the schools to fix it one week ago, so you have to go to Alice Academy."  
MIkan said to his dad with puppy eyes and hopeful tone, "Really?"  
Dad nodded twice and asked Mikan to pack her bags right away so she could start transferring in a week.

Mikan skipped childishly to her room and hummed a happy song. Her days were never as full of joy as today. Her eyes were very bright as a new flash of hope started to build up inside her. Not only that she was finally out of this castle, but she was also able to see the world outside this place. It was not that she hated it, it just started to get to plain and old for her imagination's sake.

Mikan finally reached her room after a five minute walk or skip, maybe. She started packing her suit case and bags with her favourite clothes. It was after all her first time going out out her home.

To be continued…

deviant thorns 

Yeyy, the first chapter is finally done. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. See you in the next chapter… 

P.S. Please review or private message me if you have any comments, ideas, questions or anything that can make me improve my skills for writing this story. If you do not like it please still do tell me why because people learn from their mistakes right (?).

Love,  
deviant thorns


End file.
